User talk:JacktheBlack
My talk page rules Please do not create a new subject/headline overtime you reply.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Check This Out I've found the Locust Horde's instrumental "theme song"....it's " Hordes of Locust" by Joe Satriani! :p..... But seriously, what are the odds of a title like that?----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler *Also, I was wondering, should we start adding dialogue to chapter articles? I think It would improve the articles and the Wiki alot. But feel free to say otherwise. It is infact yours and 81's wiki after all.----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Unidentified Map I don't know what the map is of. There's no writing on it other than the Southern Region HLB3, 03 and I only assume that it is the southern region of the Jacinto Plateau. Landown is a safe bet because I think I remember a similar river on the trip to there, but there is also that entire region that Rift Worm covered/sank along with what could possibly be the region where New Hope and/or Mount Kadar is. So basically, I'm clueless at this point. I'll let you know if I figure anything out though. BuzzSawBill 05:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :A flying Marcus... That'd be so cool. Like Superman, only with a chainsaw instead of super strength. I actually realized that was out of place since I've been reading that Gears of War 3 is supposedly going to begin on a battleship called the Raven's Nest. I still got a kick out of it. A more entertaining fake preview than the one with Baird dying (it was actually very good, but it was a tragic scene). BuzzSawBill 05:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I guess it makes sense for it to be the New Hope region. If it is, there is at least a landmark we can look out for on the map. I'm talking about a railroad since the internment camp in the center of the facility doubled as a train yard, and I think I found one. In the square that is second from the right and three squares down, I think I see a line cross-hatched like railroads on maps. I'm not certain though. BuzzSawBill 06:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I left a question. There is no telling how long it will take for anyone to find it or answer. BuzzSawBill 06:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) We got a response. Chris Bartlett responded, "It was simply texture for a cinematic. There's a scene where the COG soldiers are looking over maps and planning an attack." So... it's literally a map of nowhere. BuzzSawBill 17:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: I need you to Done.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Did you know section Very cool.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Beast Mode Locust Categories In this IGN Videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1o4mP7a4FeQ&feature=channel at 0:30-ish of Beast Gameplay you can see they have 4 seperate categories of Locust, each with 5 locked sections, but the creatures are pretty easy to sort into those categories, so why not just make the 4 categories like it was before and keep it that way?-----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler *Sorry if that annoyed you in any way, but I have a tendancy to have things similar to how they are in the game, like those 4 categories for instance.----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Appearances section for games, comics, and books On Wookieepedia, they have an appearances section for every game, book, comic, etc. that lists every character, place, event, item, vechicle, etc. that appears in it, along with if it is that things first appearance, if it's mentioned only, or if it is only in flashbacks. On the Gears of War: Aspho Fields page, their are about dozen characters who appear listed, but should it be expanded to everyone and everything who appears? And if it is on that page, doesn't it need to be added to every game, book, and comic page? I think it would add to the wiki, and although it would take some time, I am willing to do it.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. I'll get started on this soon.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I started on Gears of War: Aspho Fields, and added a few things under each section. Take a look and see if you like it.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. I don't know how to set it up as code like Wookieepedia. Do any of the other users know how to make it into a template? It would make things a bit easier.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, but how do we transfer that over to here? Copy-paste it into a new template?--The Forgotten Jedi 01:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) The pilot in Hollow part 2 Should a page called "Unidentified King Raven pilot" be made for this guy? --The Forgotten Jedi 05:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) 4th Gears Novel Title Karen Traviss revealed the 4th novels title. It's called "Coalitions End" and it will be published in March next year.http://www.karentraviss.com/----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Could you deleate the Massy redirect to John Massy? John Massy's brother was also in the book, but was never given a first name, and I am going to be creating his page soon. Thanks.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I left my own suggestion, but feel free to do what you feel is best. BuzzSawBill 04:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Coalition's End rolling Great news, I scoured Karen Traviss's site blog, following LocustHordeSupremeRuler's lead, and we now have the article for the fourth Gears of War book... even though it's only a stub at this point. Wow... I just realized writing this that could be some of the last new content announced for the Gears of War franchise. Well, besides the comics and movie, but I realized that our work hear just might be beginning to wind down. Eh, we've still got a couple of good years left. And so much to clean-up. BuzzSawBill 04:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :As you noted, we have way too much work to see the true end of this wiki, which I dunno what we'd do, but we still have lots of new material yet to be released to the public. We're going to be too busy with Gears of War 3 to worry about stopping. But looking at the latest on the Gears of War movie, things are getting rocky there... BuzzSawBill 19:44, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't remind me. E3 was hard enough, especially with the other preview interviews Epic started giving about that time, which people didn't cite so I didn't know about. Oi, we lost a lot of information because of that. Well, at least we've picked up at least a handful of good and helpful users since things started rolling again. If we can get more like them, then this should be exciting, although fair warning, I'll probably take a week off when Gears of War 3 comes out to go through the story line at least once since I like mysteries and surprises. BuzzSawBill 19:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Did my work on the disambiguation No, I just need to switch a few links.The Forgotten Jedi 17:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fact Check Sure, no problem. And Bernie's brother is Mick Mataki, and her father was a farmer (pg 346 JREM).--The Forgotten Jedi 19:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) multiplayer tabs I was on bioshock wiki, and saw that we have the same game tab for articles, you know, those tabs on the top of the article? Anyways, they made a tab for bioshock's multiplayer game and it got me thinking, should we make a multiplayer tab? Like say, Kim and C Carmine and RAAM are labeled with a Gears 2 Multiplayer tab. --Gearslover01 23:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I like the idea; the only problem is that it might cram the top of the articles even more... maybe we could put it at the bottom or something? BuzzSawBill 03:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Coalition's End needs adding to the sidebar 'Nuff said. Only admins can do it so I can't --Joveus 21:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Game consle Do u even have have a game consle (PS3,wii)? Also if you want a 360 the elite or arcade is $50 cheaper since the new one came out. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HALO You edit at the halo, and i see that you've been inactive, anyway, accept my friend invite on the Halo wiki. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) your B-day so you're B-Day is March 13th guess what, I'm born on the 12th ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: An Thanks. I am working on expanding the article more right now. He is one of my favorites as well. I want to have him be next months featured article.The Forgotten Jedi 21:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) COG Terms Should we add POW because Dom said "POW" in the third act of GoW2. I believe that POW means P'risoner '''o'f 'W'ar. ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi'' 05:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *Nice catch, I went back and added it in addition to resorting the list. BuzzSawBill 15:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Yes I would. What do I need to do?The Forgotten Jedi 22:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you very much! Too bad during my first week as an Admin I won't have internet access for Wednesday and most of Thursday.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Removal from Administration So if i don't do anything for 3 days you remove me as an admin? whats up with that? sorry for going on a camp out for the weekend in the middle of nowhere without access to a computer...my bad.VAder 05:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) =Vandal= User:Carmine and Dizzy is a vandal, anyways are you going to let CC die or live.? ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi'' 21:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Recent news Should we add in the recent news of the new Carmine contest? --Gearslover01 22:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll add a link but I mean add the news on the front page of gearspedia like: July 21- Epic starts a charity contest to let C. Carmine Live by buying t-shirts voting his fate. --Gearslover01 02:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *That's a good idea. I'll work it in. BuzzSawBill 04:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I also think we should use the Feature of the Month for that, but I'll leave that to the community on how that goes. BuzzSawBill 04:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Button images Do you think there should be buttons in the articles (Roadie run). An example that has buttons in aricles is this: http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Chainsaw and this http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Sledgehammer. Anyways do you think there will be a D. Carmine in any of the games/books? ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi'' 20:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Quotes on Articles I do when I can think of a good quote for that section. Feel free to add whatever you want. Also, what do you think about Clay Carmine? Live or die? I hope he lives.--The Forgotten Jedi 05:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :He just seems to awesome to die. Holding a mulcher one handed and ripping out a Locusts throat... he is just too hardcore to die. And how funny is the fact that his tattoo in memory of his brothers is of their helmets. Even he didn't know what they looked like!--The Forgotten Jedi 06:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) new guy hey um this is my first time sighning in wat do u want me to do Bernie in GOW3! She just got announced. http://g4tv.com/comiccon2010/panels-and-live-blogs/gears-of-war-3/77 *That blog was intense... shame they didn't do an internet Q&A. BuzzSawBill 02:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'm replaying GoW 1 Yeah, I remember that Theron Sentinel from my recent play through. He should get a page. --The Forgotten Jedi 17:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Oops When I went to block a vandal, I accendintly blocked User:Wikia. Is there a way to unblock? --The Forgotten Jedi 01:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Bernie Picture http://forums.epicgames.com/showthread.php?t=738801 Not very good quality, sadly. But holy crap those are some big dreadlocks! --The Forgotten Jedi 03:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lost Password Im pretty sure thats not the case, and I've tried all the passwords I can remember, but none work, and if i got an email for my new password it would have showed up when I checked, but It didn't, so I didn't get one, therefore - no knowledge of password----User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler I created a new user account and have on login in always so can you do me a favor and delete LocustHordeSupremeRuler? Thanks. ---- User:LocustHordeSupremeRuler Clayton Carmine you know the universe tab on the wiki and the supporting characters in that drop down list well I think you should add clay as a supporting character as well 19:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin RE:Carmine video They have to include Torque Bow tag as a gametype. That was great. --The Forgotten Jedi 19:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :lol. Thanks for saying that. Reminded me that a new Red vs Blue came out today. --The Forgotten Jedi 19:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Jace to Jayson Should you move Jace Stratton to Jayson Stratton? Also, do you know where i edit now? ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi'' 05:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Invasion or Pandemic I was just thinking about whether 'the Lambent Invasion' was the best name for the page describing the Lambent attack on the surface. Although they are in a 3 way war with the COG and the Locust they dont seem to have an organised structure or be a sentient lifeform. If this really is the case, would the name 'Lambent Pandemic' be a better page title, as it better decribes the way the plague is infecting the planet? '''CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 09:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC)